Ipod Drabbles
by PinkPunk010
Summary: A series of one shots from my ipod shuffle. Includes, Wilf,River, Rose, Donna, Amelia/Amy , Martha and Rory. Enjoy xx
1. Airplanes

**Song - Airplanes – BOB and Haley Williams **

**Wilfred Mott**

I look up to the sky every night after dark I look up to the sky, up to the stars and know that he is out there, somewhere. Him and some plucky youngster racing around in that magical box of his. He's on one of those stars. I don't know any of their names, other than the ones in me little book of course and the constellations I can see from me allotment.

Flashing lights in the sky look like flying stars. Airplanes at night, lights amongst the stars. Like meteors or comets or shooting stars. Maybe I should make a wish, for him up there. He could use a wish, I'd bet my pension.

I close my eyes and wish.

"hello Dad, I've bought your thermos."

I open my eyes. Wishes do come true, miracles can happen. Maybe Donna will remember and everything will be OK again.

Silv's eyes were closed beside me.

"What did you wish for?"


	2. If you can afford me

**Song – If You Can Afford Me – Katy Perry**

**River Song**

My standards are high, that is defiantly for sure. I tease, wind up, flirt, date, but fundamentally they always fall short in a way I was never sure of. Most of them were moneyed, rich, influential, completely in love with me. But I always wanted more. Don't play cheap with your heart baby.

The second I met Him I knew I had found my other half, of course didn't tell him that, that would be foolish. I made him work hard, flowers, gifts, smiles, dinner. Then he gave me what I realised had been missing with all the others, what they hadn't been able to offer. He didn't beg, he waited.

He gave me one hell of a ride then left me. He took my heart and gave me his.

He could afford me. Always.


	3. Long shot

**Song – Long Shot – Kelly Clarkson**

**Rose Tyler**

I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. He leaves everyone; Sarah Jane's an example of that isn't she? Maybe he'll allow me to travel with him for the rest of my life. I won't leave him on my own terms. It's a long shot, but maybe he feels the same. You could hardly ask him could you? He's so unpredictable, but every look makes my heart beat me senselessly. He doesn't ever say or talk about feeling and don't even try getting him to say the "L" word. But I will wait forever for him and I'll regret it if I ever leave, that's for sure.

We could die tomorrow, but we might not. And I'll always be there for him.

My Doctor.


	4. The climb

**Song – The Climb – Joe McElderry **

**Donna Noble**

I had the dream again last night. The Crazy Impossible dream that makes me feel so free. The dream made me realise that I could do anything, be anything. I joined college course after college course, trying to find the right path.

Mum reckons that I'm mad. But I've developed a taste for learning. Its an uphill battle with every new course, working your way up to meet another one. I don't want a job afterwards, and Shaun's job and the lottery money means that I don't have to.

I had the dream again last night. This morning I took a test. Positive.

One mountain I hadn't even considered.

Motherhood.


	5. Reflection

**Song – Reflection – Disney**

**Amelia Pond**

People judge me without thinking about how I feel. Madwoman, insane, delusional child. They don't stop to ask why I say what I do.

They don't so much now I'm older. Poker Face. I say what they want to hear rather than what I think. I have a Face now, the one other people see. My real face only Rory sees. People are satisfied with that face.

I pretend I'm someone else because no one likes the real me. I look in the mirror and wonder what I would look like if I stopped pretending. Like Mulan.

When will _my_ reflection show who_ I_ am inside?


	6. Your not sorry

**Song- Your Not Sorry – Kelly Clarkson**

**Martha Jones**

I left for the last time, I finally got out. He never even realised, even when I walked the world for him. Oblivious, that's the word. I was so foolish, expecting him to finally see _me_ and not _her_. He always left me standing. I still love him, but I'm no Rose. I'm not going to live in her shadow any more I'm going to live _my_ life.

He wasn't sorry because he didn't even know he was doing anything wrong. All he was doing was trying to recover from loosing the woman he loved. He only say a friend in front of him.

He didn't need to be sorry.


	7. Beyond the Sea

**Song- Beyond the Sea – Robbie Williams**

**Rory Williams**

I will always wait for her, wherever she goes, wherever she travels. I'll cross seas and land alike if she were just to call my name. My heart will take me to her. I'll always follow her, waiting for her to realise that I am here for her, always. I always have been, always will be, forever. There is no doubt of that. She calls and I go. If she chooses to stay with the Doctor and follow him to the stars, I will follow her...somehow. She is to me what River is the Doctor. He always goes when she calls. I will always go when Amy calls. I can't ever leave if she needs me, even if she doesn't know it herself. I'll be her constant, her rock, her island in the storm.

I'll be beyond the sea, beyond the stars, always waiting.


End file.
